When memories come back, it hurts
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Le cœur de Marinette chavira, et les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même. Son monde s'effondrait. Adrien avait disparu.
1. Chapter I

**When memories come back, it hurts**

 **Ch. I**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Seul l'histoire m'appartient. La série et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Le tonnerre éclata, résonnant contre les murs en béton de la maison, et la pièce obscure s'illumina, éclairant les deux visages qui se faisait face. Adrien retenait péniblement ses larmes, tandis que Gabriel, lui, abordait un air stricte et neutre.

— Mais Père ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Cessez de prendre des décisions concernant mon avenir à ma place, hurla Adrien.

Gabriel prit un air faussement outragé, et tandis que l'orage grondait, pour faire écho à la colère de son fils, il répondit :

— Tu es mon fils ! Je suis le seul capable de décider ce qui est bien ou mal pour toi !

Adrien serra les poings, et retint les larmes. Il était parfaitement capable de décider ce qui était bon ou pas pour son avenir ! Et ce, même sans l'aide de son père ! Se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de répondre méchamment, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, malgré les quelques faibles semonces de son père.

Une fois dehors de la pièce, il courut le plus rapidement possible, par peur que son père le rattrape. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter à nouveau, non. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer et passer encore et toujours pour un pleutre et un incapable.

Il claqua la porte de sa propre chambre derrière lui, et il se barricada à double tour, n'hésitant pas à pousser son lourd fauteuil devant la porte, pour se conserver un temps soit peu d'intimité.

Adrien se laissa tomber au sol, et sans vraiment qu'il puisse y faire grand chose, les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Se résignant, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et s'autorisa à exprimer sa tristesse, à coup de spasmes et de sanglots.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, Plagg sortit de son veston blanc, et vint doucement voler de sa tête. Mal à l'aise, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, il attendit simplement qu'Adrien prenne la parole.

Après quelques minutes de silence, parfois entrecoupées par quelques gémissements et reniflements, le mannequin décida de briser le silence.

— Je n'en peut plus de cette vie ... Je vais devenir malade, Plagg ...

— Soit fort, se contenta de murmurer le kwami noir, fuyant son regard, incapable de dire autre chose pour le consoler.

Le blond hocha péniblement la tête et, essuyant les larmes qui commençait à sécher sur ses joues, il se leva, s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche.

— Plagg, répéta-t-il. Plagg, et si je m'en allais loin d'ici ? Loin de cette maison de fou ?

— Adrien, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ...

L'étudiant releva la tête, et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui du petit familier. Son regard brillait d'une détermination qui semblait avoir balayé toute la tristesse qui se trouvait auparavant dans ses yeux. Plagg sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour dissuader son maître. Il poussa un long soupir, regardant avec regret un morceau de camembert posé sur le bureau du mannequin, qui lui tendait désespéramment les bras.

— Plagg, transforme-moi, déclara Adrien, pointant sa bague vers le petit chat.

Le kwami n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser absorber par la bague. Son maître faisait une erreur, une grosse erreur. Mais qui sait, peut-être que la suite serait plus divertissante ?

— — —

Chat Noir leva son regard embué vers la lune ronde et clairvoyante. La pluie avait cessé, et le ciel était dégagé. Lui adressant une prière silencieuse, il se remit en chemin, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il était un peu comme un bâton jeté dans une rivière : forcé de suivre les courants, sans pouvoir revenir en arrière, ni même savoir vers où il dérivait.

Il poussa un long soupir, et se gratta la tête. C'était bien beau de vouloir s'enfuir, de s'évader de toute responsabilité. Mais il restait tout de même des questions, des obligations dont il ne pouvait se dérober. Où allait-il dormir ? Comment allait-il se nourrir ? Et comment allait-il faire tout simplement ? Il avait beau être Chat Noir, séduisant et attirant héros de Paris, il restait tout de même un adolescent de 16 ans, avec un regard tout nouveau sur le monde.

Il était un peu perdu, tel un oisillon qui prenait pour la première fois son envol, parmi un ciel rempli de fiers oiseaux affirmés.

Un instant, il songea à faire marche-arrière, retourner chez lui et faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard. Nathalie n'avait sans doute pas encore découvert sa disparition, et Adrien n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à se glisser chez lui, et à reprendre sa petite vie parfaite là où il l'avait laissée tomber.

Il secoua la tête. Non ! Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour retourner en arrière, comme à couard et venir pleurer dans les pattes de son père. Il n'était pas comme ça, bon sang. Il valait bien mieux que ça !

Et puis, tant mieux si son père s'inquiétait un peu pour Adrien, ça lui apprendrait à toujours vouloir contrôler la vie de son fils.

Serrant les poings, il se remit en marche, le regard dur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Soudain, une goutte de pluie lui tomba sur le bout du nez, et il leva la tête pour regarder le firmament étoilé qui se voilait peu à peu de nuages opaques. Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un lieu pour s'abriter, il était déjà trempé, et glacé.

— Il ne manquait plus que ça, maugréa-t-il.

Tout en marchant rapidement, cherchant distraitement un lieu pour s'abriter, il réfléchissait en même temps.

Est-ce que Nino pouvait l'abriter ? Non, sûrement pas. Adrien ne connaissait pas son adresse, et il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami découvre son identité secrète. Surtout que son père irait chercher en premier chez Nino, lorsqu'il remarquerait la fugue du jeune mannequin.

Alors, Alya ? Non plus. La jeune fille était certes adorable, mais elle était aussi très bavarde, et si Adrien avait le malheur de lui révéler son secret, elle s'empresserait de le publier sur le Ladyblog, et la double identité du mannequin serait percée à jour devant tout Paris en quelques secondes à peine.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne ...

— — —

 _« Toc toc toc. »_

Marinette rabattit son coussin sur son visage, et se tournant, trouvant une position plus confortable pour se rendormir.

 _« Toc toc toc »_

Le son recommença, et elle poussa un long soupir. Se tournant à nouveau pour observer Tikki qui somnolait à ses côtés, elle chuchota, de sa voix lasse et fatiguée :

— Tikki ... Arrête de toquer, j'essaye de dormir ...

Le kwami ouvrit un œil, avant de le refermer et de se tourner de l'autre côté.

— ... pas moi, murmura le familier en se rendormant.

Inquiète, et désormais parfaitement réveillée, Marinette s'assit dans son lit, et tendit l'oreille.

 _« Toc toc toc »_

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, empoigna la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un charmant oreiller rose, et s'approcha à pas de loups de la fenêtre, d'où semblait venir les étranges bruits qui l'avaient réveillées.

Levant le coussin au dessus de sa tête, elle ouvrit la baie vitrée, et se prépara à frapper de toutes ces forces celui qui avait osé la déranger. Lorsqu'une silhouette entra précipitamment dans sa chambre, elle abattit l'oreiller de toutes ses forces sur son visiteur, espérant au moins qu'elle l'avait assommé, tant elle avait mit de force et d'ardeur.

— Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?! Miaula une voix qu'elle reconnut entre milles.

— Chat Noir ?!

Il retira le coussin et de sa tête, et éclata de rire en voyant son visage passablement énervé. Mais son éclat de rire se stoppa lorsqu'elle lut la tristesse au fond de ses yeux, et qu'elle distinguât des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues.

— Hé ... Minou, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Il secoua la tête, et quelques gouttelettes d'eau éclaboussèrent l'asiatique. Reculant légèrement, elle chercha à tâtons un linge dans la commode derrière elle, avant de le lancer au visage du matou.

— Avant tout, sèche toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu trempes mon plancher ...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la flaque sous le chat, et poussa un long soupir.

— Même si c'est déjà fait ...

Le visage de Chat Noir s'éclaira un instant, et elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses petites lèvres roses. Prenant la serviette, il entreprit de se le passer un peu partout sur le corps, par dessus sa combinaison en latex moulante.

Marinette détourna les yeux du spectacle, les joues en feu.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son petit manège, il essuya le sol, là où il avait dégouliné sur le plancher. Puis, il lança à son tour le chiffon humide dans le visage de la jeune étudiante, qui poussa un cri étouffé.

Amusée, elle fit comme si elle était énervée, et elle lui tourna le dos, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Avec une pointe de sourire, il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup.

Son souffle dans son cou, son odeur musquée et sa chaleur firent battre le cœur de Marinette plus vite. Elle secoua la tête, troublée. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ?

 _Sûrement la fatigue,_ se dit-elle.

Cependant, pour couper court à toutes intentions ou idées malsaines, elle se retourna vivement, et , tout en évitant le regard du héros, demanda précipitamment :

— Alors, pourquoi viens-tu me réveiller au milieu de la nuit ?

Le regard de Chat Noir se voila, et il baissa la tête, son visage se tordant d'une grimace affligeante.

— Je, il chercha les mots justes avant de reprendre, ne savait pas vraiment vers qui me tourner ...

Il recula d'un pas, fixant le sol, comme s'il allait lui donner une réponse.

— Tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter à présent ...

Son cœur se mit à battre une cadence endiablée.

— Chat ...

— Marinette ... Je voudrais te demander si tu veux bien de moi quelques jours sous ton toit ?

Il releva la tête et planta ses iris émeraudes dans les yeux de son amie. Elle sursauta un instant étonnée de la question. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, mais elle n'y voyait – heureusement – pas d'inconvenance. Si Chat Noir venait vivre quelques temps chez elle, cela lui permettrait d'en découvrir un peu plus sur lui, et même de percer à jour la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Il ne semblait pas vraiment dans son état normal, et elle s'inquiétait _vraiment_ pour lui.

— Je prends pas de place et je ne suis pas contraignant, continua-t-il. Je mettrais _la main à la patte,_ à condition que tu me donnes un toit et de quoi me nourrir !

Marinette eut un léger sourire, et passa une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux lâchés. Elle imaginait sans soucis Chat Noir en train de faire du nettoyage, habillé d'un vulgaire tablier rose.

 _Sans rien dessous_ , souffla son esprit. Elle balaya bien vite cette pensée, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

— Et du fromage, continua-t-il.

— Du fromage ? Éclata-t-elle de rire.

— Pour mon kwami, murmura-t-il, presque honteux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir dans cette forme, et _monsieur_ ne mange que du fromage.

Marinette se tut, et baissa les yeux à son tour. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, et fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, espérant que Chat Noir brise le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

— Tu ne me demandes pas ce qu'est un kwami ?

L'asiatique sursauta violemment, et cherchant à toute vitesse dans son esprit une excuse à lui sortir.

— Alya, réussit-elle seulement à articuler après un petit temps.

Elle poussa un long soupir, et fermant les yeux, elle se reprit.

— Alya m'a expliqué ... Ladybug le lui avait dit dans une interview et ... Voilà.

Elle esquissa son regard, de peur qu'il devine la supercherie. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il découvre son secret, et surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à cohabiter pendant quelques jours avec lui. Elle n'oserait même plus le regarder en face, s'il venait à le savoir.

— Bien sûr, je n'y avais pas pensé, rigola le Chat, totalement berné par le mensonge de Marinette.

Elle rigola à son tour, avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur son canapé, près de la fenêtre. Chat Noir s'assit à ses cotés, et au bout de quelques instants, il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Un long silence s'installa, parfois entrecoupés par l'orage grondant, ou les clapotis de la pluie.

— Je peux rester, alors ? Miaula-t-il doucement.

— Bien sûr, minou. Tu es ici comme chez toi.

— — —

Le réveil sonna, et Marinette émergea comme elle le put du sommeil de plomb dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle écrasa sa main sur son réveil, et se leva à reculons du lit.

— Tikki ... Tu ne pouvais pas éteindre le réveil toi-même ?

Le kwami ouvrit un œil lassé, et eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-fatigué, avant de replonger dans un léger sommeil. Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, envoyant un coussin dans la figure de son familier.

Elle abandonna Tikki, lui accordant quelques minutes de plus de répit. Marchant comme un zombie jusque dans la salle de bain, elle se coiffa comme à son habitude, passa un coup de maquillage pour la sublimer légèrement, et enfila ses vêtements propres.

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle se rendit compte que plusieurs choses clochaient.

Chat Noir dormait sur son canapé.

Chat Noir l'avait sûrement entendu parler avec Tikki.

Et surtout. Surtout.

 _Chat Noir était diablement sexy, même endormi._

...

— Marinette ! Hurla Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Tu vas être en retard !

Chat Noir sursauta et se réveilla précipitamment. Regardant avec un air hagard autour de lui, il mit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte d'où il était. Croisant le regard affolé de Marinette, il lui fait un sourire assuré.

— Marinette ? Continua sa mère, montant les escaliers vers sa chambre.

— Cache-toi, la pressa la jeune lycéenne. Ma mère ne doit pas te voir ! Tu n'as qu'à rester sur mon balcon, personne n'y va jamais à part moi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil alarmé vers la trappe qui menait vers les étages inférieurs. Sa mère devait probablement être à quelques pas de sa chambre.

— Et pour le fromage, attends que mes parents s'occupent de la boulangerie pour te glisser sans la cuisine.

Le matou hocha la tête, et se glissa dans les escaliers menant jusqu'au balcon. Adressant un dernier regard à Marinette, il ferma la trappe derrière lui.

Au moment-même où une porte se fermait, une autre s'ouvrait sur Sabine, furieuse, qui dévisagea sa fille de haut en bas.

— Marinette, à qui tu parlais ?

La styliste baissa le regard, et s'avança vers son lit, cachant la vue à sa mère et mettant Tikki dans son sac. Puis, elle se retourna vers la boulangère, et fit un sourire forcé.

— À mes posters !

Elle se tourna vers un des posters montrant Adrien en train de poser, beau comme à son habitude, et elle dit, prenant un ton théâtrale.

— Comment allez vous aujourd'hui, cher poster d'Adrien.

Sabine poussa un long soupir, et elle tourna le dos à sa fille. S'apprêtant à redescendre, elle tourna tout de même la tête pour ordonner à l'adolescente :

— Fais attention à ne pas être en retard en cours.

— Oui, maman ... souffla la jeune fille, levant les yeux au ciel.

Sabine ferma la rappe, et redescendit doucement. Marinette, quant à elle, jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la trappe, attrapa son sac à dos rose, et s'élança derrière sa mère, priant du fond du cœur pour ne pas être en retard en cours.

Lorsque que la sonnerie tant redoutée retentit, Marinette entra en trombe dans l'établissement scolaire. Maudissant sa malchance, elle longea le couloir menant vers sa classe, et jeta un petit regard à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Heureusement pour elle, la professeur ne semblait pas encore arrivée, et la jeune asiatique peut se glisser discrètement dans la classe, et prendre place aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose. Ou du moins, _quelqu'un_.

— Psst Alya, murmura discrètement Marinette. _Il_ est où ?

Sa meilleure amie haussa les épaules, lui lançant un regard anxieux.

L'eurasienne sentit son ventre se tordre sous l'inquiétude. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Et son instinct ne se trompait malheureusement jamais.

Le cœur battant, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose allait perturber son rythme de vie si bien entretenu.

Le ventre noué, elle baissa le regard, et elle sursauta lorsque la prof entra dans la pièce. Elle lui adressa un regard fébrile.

— Marinette, demanda Alya, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle ...

Celle-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard de la porte, et ses soupçons furent confirmés quand _une certaine personne_ entra à son tour dans la salle de classe.

Un policier. Un air grave sur le visage. Les mains croisés dans le dos.

Le cœur de Marinette menaçait d'exploser. Elle retient avec peine ses larmes. Elle savait pourquoi il était là, sans vraiment le savoir.

Le policier s'avança, et se raclant la gorge, il finit par dire :

— Je suis ici pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il fit une courte pause, qui sembla durer une éternité pour Marinette.

— Votre camarade, Adrien Agreste, a disparu. Si vous avez toute infos concernant un enlèvement ou une fugue, vous êtes prier de les communiquer immédiatement à la police.

Le cœur de Marinette chavira, et les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même.

Son monde s'effondrait. Adrien avait disparu.

* * *

 _Hello ! Comme Mascarade est bientôt fini, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fiction, avec comme couple principal, le MariChat ! Ce sera une petite fiction, avec seulement trois ou quatre chapitres, et je sais pas encore vraiment ce que ça va donner, mais mon idée de base m'inspirait bien, alors je me suis lancée :3_

 _J'espère que cette ébauche de premier chapitre vous plaira ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 2, ainsi que le chapitre final de Mascarade ! Merci de me lire !_


	2. Chapter II

**When memories come back, it hurt.**

 **Ch. II**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Seul l'histoire m'appartient. La série et ses personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc.

* * *

Bonne Lecture !Adrien avait le mérite d'être tout pour elle, et pourtant il n'était rien. Il avait le profil idéal du mec parfait, sur qui on prenait exemple pour dessiner sa vie, sur qui on calquait ses pas pour espérer partager son chemin. Il était ce gars attentionné, toujours là pour ses amis, celui qu'on appelait à deux heures du matin et qui venait même s'il grêlait. Il semblait aussi être la personne la plus délicieuse à aimer. Si parfait, si irréel, qu'on avait toujours peur qu'il s'efface si on le touchait, ou qu'il s'envole comme un beau papillon si on essayait de le toucher avec autre chose que le regard.

Mais il était bien plus que ça pour Marinette, oh oui. Il était aussi tellement plus, à tel point que les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. C'était une amitié passionnée, un amour naissant, d'adolescent, des sentiments encore purs et candides, tâché de blanc et de rose. Lui, il était la virgule qui l'empêchait de mettre un point à sa vie. Ce pansement devenu inévitable qui lui laissait croire que les cicatrices de son cœur étaient cachées.

Il était tellement important, et oh, misère, qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait perdue qu'il ne soit plus là désormais.

Au fond, savez-vous vraiment ce que cela fait de perdre l'être qui vous est cher ? On le regarde, on l'admire, on l'aime de tout notre cœur, jusqu'à en devenir fou. Et pouf, du jour au lendemain, il n'est plus là. Il s'est évaporé dans la nature, comme un petit nuage cotonneux, comme la fumée opaque d'une cigarette qui se fond dans l'air ambiant.

Il n'était plus là. Il n'était plus là.

Ces mots résonnaient sans fin dans sa tête, lui nouant le ventre, lui tordant le cœur, lui tuant l'esprit.

— — —

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin la force de rentrer chez elle, elle se rua sur les toilettes, lâchant son sac et ses affaires au milieu du couloir. S'appuyant contre la cuvette des toilettes, à bout, migraineuse, elle vomit l'intégrité de son estomac, la bile acide lui brûlant la bouche et lui donnant encore plus envie de dégobiller.

Elle pleurait, et rien, pas même sa mère qui essayait de la consoler alors qu'elle recrachait son repas par le chemin inverse, n'arrivait à lui faire entendre raison. Elle était dévastée, à un point tel que plus aucun mot sortait de sa bouche. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Et sans que son chagrin se tare, elle serrait sa mère dans ses bras, son cœur saignant à l'agonie, ses sanglots intarissables. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde devait-il se montrer si méchant ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait au monde, pourquoi alors se liguait-il contre elle, lui enlevant la chandelle qui éclairait ses nuits ?

Après le chagrin vint la colère. D'abord contre le monde entier. Elle envoya balader ses parents, puis Chat Noir qui attendait dans sa chambre, aux aguets. Puis, la colère changea de tête de bouc, et Marinette se recroquevilla sur elle-même, pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur. Elle aurait dû être là pour lui, elle aurait dû le soutenir. Elle était son amie, après tout ! Elle était là pour lui, mais elle n'avait rien fait, strictement rien fait. Elle disait l'aimer, mais elle avait été incapable de voir le trouble de celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

Puis, sa fureur se transforma. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu parler d'abord ? Adrien avait toujours été entouré d'amis, il avait un large choix de personne à qui se confier ! Et non, au contraire, il préférait se montrer égoïste, et infliger la douleur de sa fugue à tous ceux qui lui portaient des sentiments !

Parce que Marinette en était sûr. Adrien avait fugué, et cette histoire d'enlèvement n'était que des sornettes pour camoufler la vérité.

La rage lui remonta dans la bouche, tout ceci ayant un goût d'amertume, et de fureur. Sautant au bas de son lit, passant devant un Chat Noir tout recroquevillé, qui la surveillait distraitement, sans même lui adresser un regard.

Il releva la tête, espérant qu'elle se soit un peu calmée pour la consoler à son tour.

\- Mari-…

Sa voix se brisa quand il vit ce que la jeune femme faisait. Rageusement, elle avait attrapé un des poster à l'effigie de son ami disparu, et elle l'avait déchiré en petits morceaux. Elle avait un instant sangloté en silence, devant le cadavre de son cher poster, puis elle s'en était attaqué à un deuxième, puis un troisième.

Chat Noir était resté un instant muet et incapable de faire le moindre geste. Avec stupeur, il avait regardé sa folie et sa tristesse s'exprimer, puis, comme piqué par la conscience, il s'était rué sur elle, et l'avait bloquée contre lui.

Elle s'était lovée dans ses bras, et elle avait pleuré de tout son saoul. Lui avait passé la main dans ses cheveux, et il l'avait consolée, écoutée, et calmée, jusqu'à ce que sa crise de nerfs ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir.

— — —

Les doux rayons du soleil consolateurs avaient leur place à l'indépendance et la fougue de l'astre lunaire. Couché au travers du lit, cœurs battants à l'unisson, l'un contre l'autre, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, tandis qu'elle sanglotait silencieusement.

Elle était détruite, et lui essayait vainement de faire taire des pleurs.

Il détestait entendre ses larmes qui s'échappait de son regard perdu. Il détestait la voir pleurer. Non par parce que ça l'irritait ou agaçait, plutôt parce qu'il se sentait coupable, et que son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il la voyait peiner à cacher son désespoir.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais avec du recul, il voyait les conséquences, les répercussions de sa disparition, et il se sentait stupide, vraiment stupide d'avoir réagi comme ça. Il avait été égoïste de ne pas voir le soutien de ses amis, égoïste et immature.

Et maintenant, il était prêt à revenir en arrière. Il se sentait capable d'endurer la douleur du quotidien s'il avait le soutien de ses amis.

Mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Il ne pouvait pas enlever son costume du chat, ni tout avouer à Marinette. Elle lui en voudrait, c'était inévitable. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il n'osait à peine imaginer sa vie sans Marinette. Que ce soit en Chat Noir, ou en Adrien.

Car la jeune fille avait une place assez étrange dans sa vie. Même s'ils ne se parlaient pas tous les jours, voire même rarement, car elle semblait dotée d'une étrange timidité, ou qu'il agissait très peu ensemble, elle faisait partie de ses amis. Pas ces amis insignifiants qui s'entichait simplement de sa popularité. Non non, une vraie de vraie. Une de ceux qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

Un de ceux sur qui il aurait pu compter.

Mais non, non, il avait préféré son égoïsme à la douceur de l'amitié, et il avait tout fait foiré.

Depuis la première fois qu'il avait fugué, l'adolescent ressentit pour la première fois de la culpabilité. Il se mordit les lèvres, et baissa son regard sur Marinette.

Ses larmes s'étaient taries, et elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve. Son visage poupin avait pris les traits d'un désespoir sans fin, et sur ses joues rosies se dessinaient encore le sillon de ses pleurs cristallins.

Peu à peu, la respiration du chat s'était calquée sur celle de la jeune femme, et il s'était peu à peu laissé emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Souffle à l'unisson, bras dans les bras.

— — —

Ce fut les doux rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Adrien. Caressant machinalement le dos de son amie endormie, il posait sur elle un regard bienveillant. Marinette était l'effigie même de la pureté, la candeur, la mignonnerie incarnée. Le jeune héros avait bien fait de se réfugier chez elle.

De plus, lorsqu'il abordait les traits de Chat Noir, elle semblait moins timide, moins embarrassée. Plus sûre d'elle, plus vive et tout souriante, il découvrit une autre facette de sa belle qu'il adorait tout autant. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à Ladybug, l'héroïne de son cœur.

Il niait les ressemblances entre les deux femmes, peut-être car il avait peur qu'elle change totalement si elle apprenait qu'il avait des soupçons. Il n'était pas sûr, mais son amour pour la coccinelle, et son amour naissant pour Marinette ne semblait qu'un. Il ne faisait que de retomber amoureux de la même et unique personne.

Continuant ses caresses, il finit par remarquer un détail … pour le moins dérangeant. Sa main avait repris sa forme humaine, et le problème devait sûrement s'étendre sur le reste de son corps. Au cours de la nuit, il était redevenu Adrien, et il gardait lovée contre lui, une Marinette traumatisée par sa propre disparition.

Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas du tout.

Tournant rapidement la tête, désormais parfaitement réveillé, il chercha du regard Plagg, qui dormait non loin de là. Un peu agacé, il l'attrapa, et se concentra pour poser doucement Marinette sans la réveiller. Puis, il courut vers la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lorsque Marinette se réveilla en sursaut, à cause d'une porte claquée, elle se leva lentement, frottant ses yeux. Se rappelant en crissant des dents la veille, elle chercha Chat Noir du regard.

\- Chat ? appela-t-elle, en vain.

Elle finit par sortir du lit, faisant quelques pas dans la chambre, mais le héros ne semblait nulle part. Elle passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte menant vers la terrasse, mais là encore, il n'y était pas.

Découragée, elle poussa un long soupir. Il devait sûrement l'avoir abandonné à son tour, comme Adrien. Décidément, tout le monde finissait par l'abandonner. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'elle chérissait s'en allait comme un nuage de poussière ?

Choisissant de ne pas trop y penser, et de prendre sa journée pour se reposer, elle se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain, pour se débarbouiller le visage. Mais la porte semblait bloquée par un poids, et une voix qu'elle reconnaissant entre milles interrompit son geste.

\- N'entre pas, s'il te plait !

\- Chat ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Un soupir de l'autre côté de la porte, un rire nerveux.

\- Je me suis detransformé cette nuit.

Elle ne demanda pas plus d'explications, elle avait directement compris la source de son problème. Lui aussi avait une identité secrète à cacher. Elle pouffa néanmoins de rire, au vu de l'étrangeté de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Et bien … Du camembert, pour mon kwami, et pendant que tu y es, je ne cracherai pas sur un petit déjeuner. J'ai une faim de _chat_.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un éclat de rire. Puis, baillant légèrement, elle prit la direction de la cuisine, en criant à son ami qu'elle revenait, pour lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui aurait pu ressembler à une éternité, elle revint, un plateau dans les bras. Toquant légèrement à la porte, elle se mordit les lèvres.

\- Pose le plateau, et retourne toi.

Elle exécuta son ordre, tournant le dos à la porte. Celle-ci s'entrebâilla légèrement, suffisamment grande pour que le repas passe dans l'embrasure. Puis la porte se ferma dans un claquement. Il y eut quelques murmures discrets, une lumière incandescente, et Chat Noir réapparut, un croissant à la bouche.

Hilare, Marinette lui décocha un sourire.

\- Du camembert, hein ? J'ai de la peine à te prendre au sérieux avec ça …

Chat Noir éclata de rire, prenant un air faussement énervé.

\- Je te jure, c'est insupportable. Je suis une fromagerie ambulante, tu n'imagines même pas lorsque je dois aller en cours … J'ai presque honte !

Marinette s'assit sur son petit canapé, invitant le héros à en faire pareil. Côte à côte, les épaules se frôlant doucement, les joues rouges.

\- Donc, toi aussi tu vas à l'école ? C'est excitant, j'apprends des choses exclusives sur le grand Chat Noir.

Elle lui tira la langue, amusée, tandis que son visage à lui se colorait de gêne. Il en avait peut-être trop dit. Il ne devait pas révéler qui il était vraiment. Surtout pas à Marinette.

\- Eh bien oui … ça … m'arrive.

\- Enfin … Tu n'y étais pas hier, hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

Confession pour confession, elle marchait comme un funambule sur un fil transparent.

\- Je …

Il chercha un mensonge qui ne semblait pas surfait.

\- Je n'ai pas de cours le vendredi, c'est pratique. Ca fait week-end prolongé, tout ça …

Elle éclata de rire, et le cœur du chat rata un battement. Ou peut-être en entama-t-il un deuxième plus rapidement. Furtivement, sa main passa sur la joue de Marinette, et il caressa avec douceur les traces discrètes de ses larmes passées.

\- Dis Mari …

Il planta son regard émeraude dans le sien, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans des états pareils pour juste … _ce garçon_ ?

Le regard de l'adolescente se perdit dans le vide, et elle laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du héros. La main sur son cœur, à deux doigts de se laisser à nouveau envahir par les larmes, elle essayait d'être forte auprès de Chat Noir.

\- Ce garçon, comme tu dis … n'est pas juste un garçon anodin.

Elle laissa un petit silence planer. Comme un suspens, une demande non-dit, une promesse muette.

\- Il est tout pour moi. Il est cette motivation au quotidien, qui me fait sourire, qui me fait me lever et qui fait battre mon cœur. Tu comprends ça ? Et s'il n'y avait pas la peur d'aller lui parler, l'appréhension et les battements de cœur quand je le vois, cette hérésie et cet amour muet et discret, et bien, je crois que je ne serais pas celle que je suis en ce moment.

Elle baissa les yeux, se mordant les lèvres. Le regard embué par ses larmes cristallines, elle avait regardé Chat Noir directement dans les yeux, pour avouer ses sentiments.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'Adrien revienne. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il se sente bien. Oh Chat Noir, je me sens si coupable de pas avoir été là pour lire ses maux et calmer son angoisse.

Et tandis que les cloches de la lointaine cathédrale sonnait la mi-journée, les énièmes larmes de la belle coulaient le long de ses joues.

* * *

 _Une review et Chat Noir vous fait des câlins._

 _A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter III

**When memories come back, it hurt.**

 **Ch. III**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Seul l'histoire m'appartient. La série et ses personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Une vieille chanson flottait dans les airs de la cité endormie.

Une mélodie très douce, apaisante mais à la fois mélancolique et désordonnée.

Ladybug, assise sur le bord d'un toit, contemplait d'un regard vide la lune incandescente. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à s'empêcher d'écouter ces musiques un peu déprimantes qui avaient envahies la playlist de son baladeur depuis deux jours. Inlassablement, elle bloquait sur les paroles marquantes que chantaient les divas de la pop.

Un akumatisé l'avait sorti de sa torpeur – ainsi que des bras de Chat Noir, à grand regret – et elle avait dû prendre ses responsabilités malgré son abattement. Elle qui pensait que revêtir la peau de l'héroïne l'affligerait bien plus, elle s'était au contraire senti soulagée et libérée d'un énorme poids.

Sous les traits de la coccinelle, elle se devait de montrer de l'assurance et de la confiance en soi. Alors, elle enfouissait au fond d'elle-même ses sentiments fragiles et sa tristesse futile. Bon sang, l'amour la menait à sa perte.

Malgré tout, une fois l'akuma battu, et Tikki requinquée, elle avait décidé de garder encore quelque temps son masque rouge et noir et d'arpenter comme une âme en peine les rues de la calme ville. Peut-être, avec un brin de chance, arriverait-elle à retrouver Adrien …

Mais la chance ne semblait pas être avec elle. Piètre constat pour la Lady de la Chance.

Alors, elle restait simplement assise, sur le bord du toit, et elle ne pouvait constater qu'une seule et unique chose.

Elle se sentait vide. Littéralement et désespérément vide. Lorsque ses sanglots avaient cessé, il ne restait plus que l'enveloppe de son corps désemplie de larmes et de motivations. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, que Chat Noir était resté là à la consoler. A ses côtés, elle avait trouvé une part de confort, et se sécurité dans ses bras.

Mais il ne lui ferait pas oublier Adrien. Elle en était consciente.

…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le héros qui s'approchait d'elle. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés, qu'elle consentit à tourner la tête vers lui. Elle retira ses écouteurs, et stoppa la mélo-musique.

— Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi, finalement ?

Il éluda la question, la regardant d'un regard inquisiteur.

— Et toi ? souffla-t-il doucement. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai bien vu, ce soir, que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette …

Elle haussa les épaules, n'osant pas trop se confier à lui. Si elle lui en disait trop, il ferait rapidement le lien entre elle et son alter-ego, et elle n'avait pas envie de s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler les raisons de son chagrin … Elle était très bien consciente que Chat Noir brûlait d'amour pour sa collègue héroïne, et elle ne voulait pas l'attrister en se plaignant de la disparation de son amoureux, à elle.

A peine cette pensée effleura son esprit que ses craintes l'envahirent à nouveau. Bien que Chat Noir semblait apprécier la personne qu'elle était dans la vie de tout les jours – puisqu'il squattait chez elle depuis quelques jours, elle espérait bien qu'il l'appréciait –, elle avait quand même ces horribles angoisses qui lui rongeaient le ventre.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'abandonne une deuxième fois.

Surtout qu'elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour le matou mal luné.

* * *

Chat Noir ne se remettait toujours pas des confessions que lui avait fait Marinette la veille. Chamboulé, il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire sur le moment, et s'était contenté de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler alors qu'elle laissait le chagrin l'envahir. Il l'avait rejoint dans son lit, et bien qu'elle se soit endormie très vite, lui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.

Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête, inlassablement.

Il était touché par sa culpabilité, par sa tristesse, par son _amour_. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, pour l'aider ou la soulager. Il gâchait tout, et avec tout le monde. Il était vraiment le premier des idiots.

Ce soir, lorsqu'il avait dû rejoindre Ladybug pour combattre le crime, il n'était pas dans son assiette, mais il avait très vite remarqué que sa Lady non plus. Et elle semblait beaucoup moins habile pour le cacher que lui.

Il ne lui avait pas posé de questions, parce qu'il la connaissait, et il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Si elle voulait se confier à lui, il était prêt à l'écouter et à la conseiller. Il fallait juste qu'elle fasse le premier pas …

Il ne s'était pas éternisé, une fois Paris sauvé. Il voulait les bras de Marinette, plus que pour la consoler elle, mais parce qu'il se sentait bien, entouré de sa peau sucrée et de son parfum cerise. Mais elle n'était pas là, quand il était rentré, et il l'avait attendu de longues minutes.

Il avait nourri Plagg, et s'était muré dans le silence. Trouvant le temps long, il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour, et quoi de mieux qu'une combinaison noire moulante et des pouvoirs magiques pour s'évader l'esprit ?

Sautant de toit en toit, il s'attendait à tous sauf à retrouver Ladybug, fixant tristement la Dame de Fer, perdue dans ses pensées. Il l'observa un long moment. Elle ne semblait ni l'avoir vu ou entendu. Et pour cause, elle avait enfoncé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide.

Il soupira, sentant son cœur se pinça doucement. Il lisait dans son regard une immense tristesse, et tellement de vide et de grisaille, qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Toutes les personnes qui le côtoyaient finissaient par souffrir, ou sombrer dans la tristesse.

Était-ce donc cela, le destin de ceux qui accompagnait Chat Noir, le héros maladroit ?

* * *

— Dis, demanda-t-elle doucement, tout va bien pour toi ? Tu sais … euh … chez toi ?

Le chat ne s'était pas offusqué de son silence. Lui non plus ne voulait pas vraiment parler, après tout. Mais puisqu'elle engageait la conversation … Dire qu'elle ne répondait même pas à sa question, à lui et qu'elle le questionnait sur sa vie derrière le masque. Comme s'il avait de parler de ça.

— Tout va bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes tout d'un coup ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et elle haussa les épaules, un brin gêné.

— Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu ne vas pas bien ! Je sais que … On ne se connaît pas derrière le masque, mais peut-être que … parler à quelqu'un qui est étranger à la situation peut être bénéfique !

Il baissa les yeux, se mordant les lèvres. Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ça ? Avait-il baissé sa garde et brisé son masque d'impassibilité ? Décidément, il avait encore des efforts à faire pour dissimuler ses émotions. Zut.

Il se reprit néanmoins, et lui fit un grand sourire.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-il simplement – il ne voulait pas parler de lui et ne voyait pas quoi répondre à sa requête.

— Je crois que oui …., enfin, juste un peu pensive ces derniers temps.

Le chat hocha la tête. Il avait bien vu, ça, qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

— Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger ! J'ai juste besoin de … temps. De temps, oui, c'est ça.

Du temps, oui. Mais pourquoi faire ? Chat Noir ne chercha pas à savoir la réponse, et il lui sourit simplement, sans rien ajouter.

Ils restèrent en silence, de longues minutes, puis Ladybug finit par se lever. Elle fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, et invita le chat à en faire de même.

— On va faire un tour ?

Il haussa les sourcils, et se leva à son tour.

— Pourquoi pas.

Elle s'élança sur un toit non loin de là, et il la suivit rapidement, mais légèrement sur la retenue.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Ladybug s'était arrêtée sur un des nombreux bras de la Reine de Fer, et elle glissait à son compagnon un regard en coin. Sous les traits de l'héroïne, elle avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il n'avait pas vraiment été réceptif.

Avant qu'elle ne se morfonde par la disparation d'Adrien, il y avait un tas de questions qui étaient restées sans réponses.

A commencer par la soudaine apparition du chat chez elle, un soir pluvieux, et quand sans lui donner la cause, lui proposait une colocation.

Elle ne l'avait pas questionné, parce qu'elle lisait une immense tristesse dans ses yeux. Et puis, elle avait _oublié_ par la suite, trop accaparée par son propre chagrin.

Et comme ce soir, elle ne voulait pas penser au blond numéro 1 – du moins, essayer – elle décida de se consacrer au blond numéro 2.

…

— On fait un jeu ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

— On pourrait … poser des questions à l'autre, à tour de rôle, non …? Je ne sais pas, c'est sûrement stupide … pour … penser à autre chose et … euh …

— C'est une bonne idée, coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Il sourit à pleine dent, ravie que sa Lady décide de se dévoiler un peu. Et puis, son idée n'était pas totalement stupide. Ils avaient les deux besoins de penser à autre chose.

— Mmmh … commença-t-elle. Ton dessert préféré ?

Il éclata de rire, devant la débilité de sa question, et elle rougit de honte et de colère.

— Ne te moque pas ! Espère de …. Sale matou !

Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité, bien sûr.

— Je ne me moque pas, je ne m'attendais juste pas à ça … Et pour te répondre, ce sont les moelleux aux chocolats !

— Tu t'attendais à quoi, alors ?

— Hé, c'est à moi de poser une question, non ? Tricheuse !

Il lui tira la langue, et elle croisa les bras, un air semi-boudeur sur le visage.

— Ta couleur préférée ?

— Rose ! Et tu t'attendais à quoi comme question ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne sais pas … Que tu me demandes des choses personnels, comme tu as essayé de faire avant !

Piquée à vif, elle réprima tout de même un petit sourire. Dire qu'elle y avait pensé, et qu'elle s'était retenue, juste par égard pour lui ! Quel vaurien, parfois !

— Allez, ne boude pas ! Ton plat préféré ?

— Je ne boude pas ! Et les lasagnes de ma mère, ce sont les meilleurs !

— Bien sûr que tu boudes, tu as ce petit air sur le visage. Ce petit air tout à fait chat-rmant.

— Quel air ? demanda-t-elle, vivement, levant les yeux au ciel pour cause de son jeu de mots – une fois de plus des plus minables.

— Celui-là, que tu abordes _en ce moment-même._

— …

— …

— Tu m'énerves. La chose dont tu es le plus fier ?

— Mes cheveux.

— Tes cheveux ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle partit dans un grand fou rire, et il lui décocha un regard en biais, mécontent. Il finit par bouder légèrement lui aussi, se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

— _« Ne boude pas, tu as ce petit air chat-rmant sur le visage »_ imita Ladybug.

Il lui tira la langue, et céda à l'hilarité, qu'il partagea avec la coccinelle.

Pendant quelques instants, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensèrent aux problèmes qui les attendaient quand ils enlèveraient le masque. Ce soir, et pour quelques longues minutes, ils avaient décidé de ne pas y penser, et profitaient de la présence de l'autre pour s'évacuer l'esprit.

Ladybug s'amusait à taquiner Chat Noir, et Chat noir jouait à la vierge effarouchée avec Ladybug.

Ça aurait pu ressembler à une soirée normale. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Marinette fut la première à rentrer, et à peine posa-t-elle un pied dans la salle de bain qu'elle se rua à la salle de bain pour se défaire de son apparence d'héroïne, et de revêtir son pyjama rose. Elle laissa Tikki glisser dans sa poche, et lorsqu'elle sortit, apercevant le chat nonchalamment assis sur son petit canapé, elle essaya de dessiner une stupeur surfaite sur son visage.

— Oh, tu es revenu ? J'ai bien cru que tu étais parti sans me dire au revoir …

Il sourit légèrement, et lui fit de la place auprès de lui, sur le canapé.

— Joli pyjama, ricana-t-il et elle levait les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, frissonnant quand la peau de ses jambes frôla la combinaison fraiche du héros. Là, à quelques centimètres de lui, alors que ses bras l'appelaient et qu'il souriait, elle pouvait sentir son odeur musquée et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps.

— Alors, tu as héroïquement sauvé Paris, une fois de plus ?

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, tout en bombant le torse, et elle pouffa de rire.

— Que feriez-vous, pauvres parisiens, sans le grand et invincible Chat Noir ?

Elle réfléchit lentement, et énuméra sur ses doigts.

— Les parisiens, je ne sais pas moi, mais moi je ne me ferais pas réveiller par tes visites nocturnes ou tes ronronnements quand tu dors avec moi. Ou bien, je ne devrais pas aller acheter du fromage en douce et mentir à mes parents parce que j'abrite un matou, qui mange beaucoup. Oh, et tu veux que je continue ?... Mais c'est vrai, après tout, que ferions-nous sans le grand Chat Noir ?

Il avait pâli, et elle, elle éclata de rire, visiblement ravie de sa petite tirade.

— Je … Je ne ronronne même pas déjà !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

— Ah ça, tu ne peux pas savoir …

Rire avec Chat Noir lui faisait du bien. Mais le pire, dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle avait l'impression de reléguer Adrien loin dans son esprit quant le héros était près d'elle.

Il ne le remplacerait pas. Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse.

* * *

 _HOLAAAA_

 _OUI je sais que ça fait 6 mois pour un chapitre, et je suis sincèrement désolée, olala ! J'ai la mauvaise habitude de laisser traîner mes histoires, mais cette fois, je suis motivée à toute les finir avant d'en recommencer des nouvelles._

 _Plusieurs annonces, d'ailleurs, si vous êtes toujours là._

 _1) Il reste **deux chapitres** à cette histoire, qui sont en cours d'écriture. J'avais oublié ma trame principal et j'ai perdu mes fichiers ou j'ai écris ce que je voulais faire, mais au final, j'ai trouvé une jolie fin qui vous conviendra - je l'espère. _

_2) Je cherche vraiment un **bêta-lecteur** , que ce soit pour mes histoires Miraculous, ou pour mes projets à côté. Ma prochaine fiction sera sûrement du Harry Potter, et finir Alphabet et Fantôme, qui avancent lentement. Je mord pas, et j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour me relire et me dire si c'est pas trop caca ce que j'écris héhé. En plus, ce sera l'occasion pour moi d'être plus régulière dans ce que j'écris. Histoire que vous ayez pas un chapitre chaque 6 mois ... *se fait taper sur les doigts*_

 _Bref ! **Une review et Chat Noir ronronnera en dormant avec vous !**_

 _Des bisous et à bientôt !_


End file.
